Give in, Anglaterre
by DeisClayDragon
Summary: England comes home from a day of stress to his ever horny frog. PW much P  YAOI


"Ugh, when am I ever going to get a bloody break?" England stormed into the dark living room, slamming the door as he crossed the threshold. Francis placed the glass of wine he was sipping next to the sink to welcome his Anglaterre home.

"Ah, mon amour. You only just started. Give this new job a chance; I'm sure it will lighten up." The Frenchman sauntered towards the angry Briton, embracing him from behind. The Englishman shrugged him off with a sigh.

"Maybe you're right. But I can't see how they can expect me to be everywhere at once! I am only one country!" The briefcase slammed into the counter as he threw it down in rage. The Frenchman's embrace tightened.

"Anglaterrrrre," he purred into Arthur's ear. "Just relax. You don't need to worry about anything anymore." Francis's slender fingers slid under Arthur's tie, slowly sliding it loose.

"Not tonight, I have too much work to do, Francis." He tried to walk away but ended up trapped gently between Francis's arm and the counter.

"I beg to differ, Arthurrrr." He shivered as the frog's hot breath hit his neck. "I seem to remember you being done with work for the day. It's not healthy to let it follow you home." Francis's tongue snuck its way out to trace Arthur's jawline. Arthur tensed and opened his mouth to object.

"I'm going to get fired! I have to finish it all by tomorro-ww." His voice wavered out at the sudden pressure towards his vital regions. The pressure ceased as he stopped talking.

"That's more like it. Now let's get your mind on other things."

"Nnnnn…" Arthur feebly pressed against the Frenchman in an attempt to escape, ending with him slammed against the wall with Francis flush up against him. "Fran…cis…. aahhhhhh…." The hand was back, rubbing in small circles over the growing tent. Arthur's fingers grasped the cloth on Francis's shoulders and crashed his mouth into the Frenchman's. The two slid to the floor, Francis undoing Arthur's zipper as they descended.

"Anglaterre, why don't we move this to somewhere more comfortable?" The Frenchman moved to stand up only to be pulled down roughly by the Briton.

"Don't you dare go anywhere, Frog." He crashed his mouth again into Francis's and yanked apart the collar of his shirt, running his hands freely over his chest. France shivered as his hands ran lightly down his sides. He reached for the buttons of Arthur's shirt slowly, gazing into his eyes with a sinister smirk.

"Well, aren't you begging for it tonight?" He slowly undid the top button. "Now, now, we can't be too hasty." He began to bite and suck on his Anglaterre's neck, causing Arthur to moan quietly. He slowly undid each button, taking his sweet time while following his fingers with light kisses on Arthur's chest.

"GOD DAMNIT! Could you go any faster?" France immediately stopped and glanced up to Arthur.

"If you insist~" He ripped open the shirt, popping the remaining buttons. A clinking spread about the room mixing with Arthur's heavy and shocked breathing as the buttons fell to the floor.

"HEY, that was a designer shirt! Do realize how hard it is to find a good tailor to MMFFFF~!" He was cut off by Francis shoving his tongue down his throat. He gave in, forgetting the shirt for now and focusing on the return of the pressure to his groin, much stronger than before.

"Mmmmff…. Francis…" Francis smirked against his lips and slid both of his hands into Arthur's pants waist, sliding them down around his knees. Arthur's erection was apparent in the bulge of his boxers, giving France easy access. "Ahhhhhh!" Francis reached into his boxers and stroked him roughly. He used his free hand to pull his boxers down to join his pants where they had fallen to his ankles, acting almost as loose restraints.

"Oh, Anglaterre, you look flushed, you are so adorable when you submit~" He lowered his mouth to meet his hand at Arthur's cock, lightly kissing the head, teasing him relentlessly with the soft pressure. Arthur practically whimpered. "What? I couldn't hear you. Speak up."

"S-shut up, Frog." Arthur grabbed France's hair and shoved him onto his cock roughly, crying out in ecstasy as he did. Francis moaned as he slid farther up the shaft, driving Arthur crazy with the vibrations. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" France circled the head with his tongue, finding all of England's most sensitive spots and hitting every one of them repeatedly.

"Uhhh…..aaaahhhhh….." France sped up, shoving Arthur all the way down his throat, humming loudly as he did so. England clutched at France's hair fiercely, causing France to wince slightly at the pain, though the pain only drove him harder. He lifted his head, almost removing Arthur completely before sliding back down to the base. He ran his tongue along the bottom as he did so, leading to England gasping desperately for air.

"Francis, I-I think I'm going to…. Uhhhhh…." He clung to the carpet and Francis's hair for dear life, moaning uncontrollably, fighting the burning he felt in his gut, trying to push down the pressure he was feeling. The pressure moving against his will towards Francis's waiting mouth. Francis replied to England's desperate cry without even lifting his mouth, letting every vibration tease England closer to his inevitable climax.

"Mmmmmm, Anglaterre, why are you fighting the pleasure. You know it's useless. Just give in, _come_ on. _Commmme…. _Now _Anglaterrrrrrre_." He began sucking on England's full length with all the force he could muster, using his tongue to relentlessly circle the shaft, driving England to see stars.

"…..Ahhhhhhh! AAHHHHH! FRANCISSSS!" He shoved his hips up, thrusting into France's mouth. "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The pressure released from his shaft, flowing into France's waiting mouth. Francis milked him until he was finished, moving to kiss Arthur passionately, sharing Arthur's juices between them.


End file.
